Will I ever love again?
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: Miroku screws up for the last time. Sango tells him off and Miroku is forced to leave the group. Sango is destroyed and is hollow on the inside.She thinks she will never love again. But from someones advice comes that special someone.InuXSan FOUL LANGUAGE
1. Get out of my life you two timer!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

_Chapter 1: Get out of my life you two timer!_

Sango was walking with her group through the forest. She decided to give her neko a little break. Kirara rode on Sango's shoulder flicking her two tails around happily. Kagome walked slower to walk alongside her best friend.

"Hey Sango. Is everything alright? You seem…rather distant." Kagome said looking at her friend.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something that popped up from nowhere…"

_Flashback_

_Sango walked around in the village they were staying at for the night. She caught a glimpse of the man she'd soon be married to, Miroku. He looked rather suspicious…more suspicious than usual. Then he took a quick turn around a corner. _**What is that monk up to?**___Sango thought. She decided to follow the monk._

_She tiptoed around that same corner and spotted him flirting with another woman, the type of woman he would always strike out on. She was very beautiful .I am certain she won't agree to bear his children. She just wouldn't. That's why Sango never got too mad at him for his lecherous ways. _**Miroku when will you learn?**_ She whispered to herself._

_She started to leave when she heard a small yell. She turned quickly almost giving away her position only to find the woman hugging and kissing Miroku. Sango gasped. Miroku never would go this far would he? Then he dropped his staff and began feeling all over her body. She moaned. Sango's eyes watered as they walked away into a nice little hut._** How could he?**_ Sango screeched in her head while getting up. _**This can't be happening! Please Kami let this be a nightmare! **_Sango continued to walk away the farther she got the louder her sobs became. She got to her hut and found that both of her friends were sound asleep. She crawled back out of the hut. She looked around and decided to climb up into a tree…one of the tallests,at least 15 feet off the ground. Once she got there she found herself looking at the ground. She wasn't afraid of heights. Of course she wasn't. She leaned on the base of the tree from the branch and gazed up into the stars just letting herself drift off into all of her past crying through all of the night._

_Next thing she knew she was gazing at sunrise. She had finally reached her limit. She remembered as far as she could, all the pain she has been through. She kept sobbing, her eyes burned intensely, her sides felt like she was crushed by the tree, and her heart was shattered into too many pieces to counted…practically dust…only a small ounce of it remained…Kirara, Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha and her brother Kohaku. Those people are the only things that now keep her alive. She had no more remaining tears to cry. She was finished suffering for the monk. She wouldn't be disrespected by any living creature. She would snap at them. She wouldn't allow herself to suffer the way she had last night._

_She heard her name being called by a fuming hanyou. Inuyasha had set out to look for her. She knew he would find her easily. He can trace the scent of tears miles away from where they are. He had found her. He looked up into the tree with a slight glare._

"_Sango! What the fucking hell are you doing there?" He yelled._

_She ignored him. She thoughtlessly dropped herself from the tall tree. Inuyasha's eyes were threatening to pop out of his skull. She landed on the ground in a crouch. She ignored the pain knowing nothing was broken, just really hurt. She brushed passed him and kept walking forward. Inuyasha knew there was something really wrong with her. He just hoped he and Kagome could have one of those 'girl talks' and be happy about it._

_End of flashback. 1 week later._

"Well…when you feel like talking just let me know Sango. Please." Kagome said walking ahead.

Sango smiled sheepishly at her friend. Just a reassuring smile.

Miroku walked up to her side.

"Sango are you alright? You seem…worried…or sad…is there something we should know about?" He asked dumbly. Inuyasha was listening in, he knew he was the problem. Kagome noticed and did the same.

"You tell me monk." She said looking ahead.

**Monk?** Miroku thought. **Since when does she call me that?**

"I…don't understand." He said.

"I didn't either at first…but now it seems all too clear" She said glancing at him.

"What seems to clear Sango? What's wrong with you?" He said a little accusingly.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing! What's wrong with you is the real question!" She yelled.

"What do you mean?" He shouted at her confused.

"You really don't realize do you? I know what you did you lecherous two timing fucktard!"She yelled glaring at him.

Inuyasha's ears perked up**. Foul language? Man she's really pissed!**

"What did you just call me?" He said blinking in disbelief.

"You went of with that fucking whore! You rutted with her and now you pretend nothing happened! Now your stuck with the responsibility of being a father! Your going to go back and raise them like a great father and be loyal to your companion from now on and forever! You screwed up! We are so over in any way we were attained to each other! I don't want you anywhere near me! You are such an asshole! You fucked up and now your going to be willing to pay the fucking price of it all! And I ever hear word of you abandoning your family I am going to hunt you down and I am going to rip your head off and fry it and then I'm going to eat it! Because you are in deep shit with me now! You cheated on me! And now you lost me in every way you can imagine! I am so fed up with you and your ways around girls! I swear to Kami you are going to die alone! I will do everything in my power to let that be so!" She screeched at him while crying her heart out. Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped dead in their tracks at her words.

Miroku stood there. His eyes wide with horror. She had figured him out and now he is in so much trouble. He had to leave the group. And quickly. Go back to the village and do as she said. Not only because she had scared the living shit out of him, but because she was right. He looked down and started heading out to the village.

"S-Sango? Y-You can't be serious." Kagome said walking slowly towards her friend. Sango trembled ferociously in her place sobbing with a crazed sadistic expression on her face.

"I AM! I AM FUCKING SERIOUS! I WISH I WERENT BUT I AM DEAD SERIOUS!" Sango screeched.

"Sango. Calm down." Inuyasha said walking straight up at her. "It's going to be ok." Inuyasha said.

Sango glared at him with the force of a billion demons.

"OOOkkkk" Inuyasha said turning around and stepping around Kagome. She scared him. A lot.

Sango held her head and sobbed. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Out of anger a frustration.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Sango walked at the back of the group staring at the ground. Distant again.

"Sango? Are you alright?" Kagome asked concerned.

Sango did her best to continue her way. Acting as if she didn't even exist. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. I'm worried about Sango. She doesn't speak. She doesn't make eye contact. And…she hasn't been eating for these past three days…I can't get through to her…do you think you can…maybe…" She said.

"Hell No! She's gonna kill me with her own bare hands!" He interrupted.

"Please Inuyasha…you never know…she might just need…someone stringer to talk to…" She said giving him a pleading look.

"Ok fine…but my life is in your hands." He said slowing down catching up to Sango's side.

"Hey Sango…I just wanted to know…" He started.

"You don't have to. I know Kagome sent you here." She interrupted him.

"Alright seriously…this has gone on too long Sango." He said firmly. "You need to let this go. It was just one man. You'll find another. I know it hurt and specially in the way he did it. He betrayed you. But who knows…maybe it was for the best…maybe someone is out there for you but it's not his type. The point is you need to get over it." He finished.

"I know. I know I have to. And I have forgotten about it. I'm just having problems erasing all of the painful memories. That day…the day he did what he did…I started thinking about my past. I have had nightmares about the memories. I can't handle so much pressure Inuyasha." She said finally glancing up at him.

"I know it's hard. But we'll help you through it. I promise." He said.

She looked at him. And out of nowhere she smiled. He smiled back at her and tugged her along to the rest of the group.

"Hi Sango. I'm glad you've decided to rejoin! It's been kinda boring here without you up front." Kagome said playfully.

"Heh. I can imagine." She said. Then out of nowhere lightning struck.

"Damn! There's a fucking storm coming!" Inuyasha said.

"We're not going to continue in such weather are we Inuyasha?" Shippo said hopping up onto his shoulder.

"No. It's too risky, one of you could get sick." He answered firmly.

The group started preparing the camp. Inuyasha made a roof made out of sticks and leaves and some branches so they wouldn't get wet. After that they said their goodnights and went to sleep. Sango climbed up into a smaller tree. She had enjoyed sleeping in trees now. No wonder Inuyasha would do it all the time. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful dreamless sleep. Her little talk with Inuyasha really cleared her mind on a few things Miroku had caused her. But she was sleeping, and that was all that mattered.

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW!**

**REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**

~Shadow the Wolf Mistress


	2. Nightmares for everyone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Chapter 2: Nightmare for everyone._

**Crack of dawn**

Sango woke up. She sat up and looked around. There were many small branches on the ground, leaves scattered everywhere, the grass smelled wet and it was glittering, the trees all dripped with rain drops. **The storm had gone on a while. It was a strong one too.** Sango thought. She looked around once more. Where was every one. Sango was alone with Shippo and Kirara. **This worries me…a lot. **Sango thought as she stretched. Just as she turned around she saw Inuyasha come through a couple of trees. He looked calm. **That's a good sign**. Sango thought to herself examining him closely.

"What?" Inuyasha barked at her looking up at the tree she is in.

"N-Nothing. Where is Kagome?" She asked a little shaken from the tree, she had forgotten she was there.

"She went back to her time." Inuyasha answered casually.

"What why?" She asked him tipping over from the tree and falling on the ground with a loud thump.

Inuyasha snorted and burst into laughter. "I don't know she said something about a graduation party, she is going to graduate from high-school" He said each word between a loud chuckle.

Sango got up and pulled his ear down. Inuyasha yelled and all his balance went with his ear causing him to kneel to the ground. He grabbed Sango's wrist and tried to yank it away but to no avail, it only hurt more, so he let her go. She waited 5 seconds before letting him go.

"Bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

"Graduate? Don't you realize that means she is leaving somewhere else? Somewhere she can never come back to us?" She yelled frantically.

"Yeah…she told me already…we had our good-byes this morning…"He said looking at the ground. Obviously he wasn't too happy about it. He was going to be depressed and pissed for a long time.

"She didn't say good-bye to me?" She said in a low tone a human wouldn't be able to hear.

"No…she said she didn't want you to be more hurt than you already were…and she said that she knew that if you didn't say your good-byes it would hurt you anyway but that in person it would be harder to let go. And she told me to give you this." He said handing you a note with Kagome's hand writing.

**Hello Sango,**

**Im sorry I didn't give you my good-byes…but I think it would have been for the best. I want to let you know that I will miss you all always and forever! Specially you. You were like my big sister. Please take care of yourself…try and start a family after a few years…remember you only 19 years old…you have your taijiya duty to fulfill…Please take care of everyone. And remember me always as I will remember you always! XOXOXO**

**Love, Kagome.**

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked her.

"…" Sango stared at the red bird perched on the tree she had fallen off.

**Miroku…why did you do this to me? What were you thinking when you did these…these…stupid actions? Why have you stopped loving me? Am I not worthy for your love?...Am I not worthy for any kind of love?... I have lost all of the things I love in life… somehow this all makes sense… I don't deserve to be loved…Kami knows for what reason…I can't believe I never realized…I have no reason to be here in this world…I only hurt myself…leading myself on…to something I can never find…true love… **Sango thought. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. **Inuyasha is probably thinking I am weak…to cry for things that have happened in the past…I have to move on… but I'm stuck in my own lonely hell. Specially since I now have lost Kagome! **Sango thought as she got up and sprinted away the tears streaming away her face with the wind. She needed to recompose herself if she wanted respect from her friend.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha thought outloud. "Damn I probably have got to go looking for her soon." He said as he got up and jumped into a tree. He decided to take a nap to give Sango some time.

**Deep in the forest.**

Sango had fallen to the ground, her eyes stung fiercely and she was losing control of her emotions. She fell asleep on the ground, in the middle of nowhere, alone and defenseless.

Inuyasha had gotten up a couple of hours later and decided to drop Shippo off at Kaede's as he searched for Sango.

Inuyasha saw her sleeping on the ground…he decided to leave her…but…Sango was shaking, sweating, squirming, tossing and turning, and mumbling, her body arched now and then as if she were in incredible pain. But he just watched frozen…as if seeing her in pain…hurt _him…_it was a strange feeling.

**In Sango's dream.**

_Sango sat in a beautiful meadow. She was picking her favorite flower. The rose. She kept picking and she ran across a beautiful black rose. She picked that one up and sniffed it. It had the most wonderful scent. She heard someone stepping on a twig. It snapped and Sango whipped her head in their direction. She saw him. Miroku. He just stood there. And then soon approached `his mate. She smiled sadistically. Then from the other side of the meadow she saw Kagome and Inuyasha approach slowly with smiles of their own. Then from another angle…the taijiya clan approached, Kohaku at front and center with her neko besides him. And finally from the last angle appeared a strange figure…too dark to know who or what it was. The meadow was dark, clouds and lightning appeared in the sky. Sango couldn't move her body only her head to look at every one of the characters surrounding her. Her body trembled fiercely. But somehow she was happy to see everyone so she ignored it._

"_Miroku!" She yelled happily._

_Miroku took is mates hand. Sango frowned sadly._

"_Kohaku, Father everyone! Your back!" She said with a great smile on her face._

_They all glared at her with shame and anger._

"_Kagome?" She asked looking for a happier reaction._

_She glared at her and spit in her direction. Sango's eyes began to water and she sobbed._

"_I-Inuyasha?" She asked leaning forward with her weight since she was paralyzed._

_He just stared at her neutrally. She sensed anger and sadness from him. It was so confusing to her._

_**W-What's going on here? **__Sango thought._

"_You really thought I can love someone like you? You foolish little girl." Miroku said smirking at her._

"_No one ever appreciated you here sister. You were always so weak. No one loved you. It's a wonder why your still alive." Kohaku said glaring at her in disgust. Kirara growled in her direction. The rest of the clan chuckled at her mockingly._

"_You always thought you were better than me just because you could fight but look at you know alone and unloved by everyone." Kagome spat at her._

"_That's not true Kagome! I never thought that about you! Your like a sister to me! I would never think such a thing of you!" Sango yelled at Kagome but she only rolled her eyes._

"_Such a useless thing makes you suffer in such a way. Love is one of those things you can live without. Don't be such a weak taijiya Sango!" Inuyasha yelled at her._

_**Was that advice or an insult?**__ Sango thought._

"_You don't need them Sango. You don't need any of them. You need to leave that place and stay here. In hell. Don't you realize? This is what you are living Sango! Your better off in hell where on one can hurt you ever again! Kill yourself! Don't wake up! Just find a way to stay here!" The dark figure said to her in an alluring fashion._

"_Yes. We'll do you he favor Sango." Miroku said charging at her. Then followed the rest. They all charged at her. They kicked her, punched her, stabbed her, choked her, yelled at her, slapped her…all of that…she could feel the pain…each and every one of the blows…the bitter taste of her own blood gushing out of her mouth…the sting of the places she had been stabbed. She felt herself being lifted. It was her father._

"_F-Father…" She said looking at his feet, blood dripping from her mouth. "…H-Help me f-father…please h-help me…" She said. Then she felt a never ending pain course through her body. Her father stabbed her in the center of her stomach. She spat blood out once more. She was dropped to the ground and she say Inuyasha standing there…watching her being murdered. His expression was neutral but anxious and nervous. Then she felt another stab on her leg. It was Kohaku , he pulled the blade down her leg and made an immense gash on her left leg. She felt another. It was Kagome, she stabbed the side of her throat and then yanked it out. Then another. This time Miroku, he stabbed her in the heart. That one hurt most of all, yet she couldn't feel the actual pain she should have. She was lifted up once more. Inuyasha was holding her up by her arms._

"_Sango. You have to be strong…you can't let this eat you alive…you HAVE to be stong…"he whispered to her ear and then dropped her._

"_Inuyasha? INUYASHA DON'T LEAVE ME!" She yelled lying motionless on the ground in pain but not dead._

_Everyone was gone. Everyone but the dark figure from earlier._

"_Your time is about to arrive. I hope your ready to die Sango." He said evilly._

_The ground started to shake. It cracked slowly from under Sango. Sango couldn't move. Even if she could, she wouldn't. She had nothing to fight for. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha's words echoed through her head a thousand times in one second…and yet…she could hear and understand each and everyone of them. She did have to fight for something. She had no idea how. But she had to. The ground cracked once more. She tried to move her body but it was completely numb and painless._

"_Sango. Fight." Inuyasha's voice rang in her head._

_Sango tried once more and moved her legs. She screeched as loud as she could ever imagine._

**Inuyasha**

Sango screeched in her sleep and Inuyasha's ears twitched. Her body arched once more. She had been doing that for the past 20 minutes. But she never screeched. Inuyasha moved finally and approached her slowly, kneeling down besides her.

"Sango? Sango wake up! Sango!" He yelled frantically while shaking her with the ferocity of his yelling.

She wouldn't respond. Only yell louder.

**Sango's dream**

_Sango felt the pain she was supposed to. She wondered why she hadn't died of blood loss. She screeched again by the constant movement of the ground. When really Inuyasha was trying to wake her up._

"_Sango? Sango wake up! Sango!" She heard Inuyasha yell. She seemed to hear him from the other side while still she was unconscious._

_She began to become dizzy from the ground and the blood she had lost is now taking effect on her. She was losing her grip to life. Where she laid now and also where she laid unconscious with Inuyasha._

_Sango threw up. She couldn't stop. It just kept on coming._

**Inuyasha**

Sango began to convulse. She kept going. She wouldn't stop throwing up. Inuyasha put her in a sitting position so she wouldn't choke on her puke. She just kept going and soon enough…blood began coming along…and a few minutes later she was throwing up pure blood. Inuyasha's nose was burning from the two stenches. He began to panic. What was going on to her? What can he do? She is going to die! What the hell is happening? Then it hit him.

"_Naraku_!" He mumbled.

"Sango! Sango please wake up! Fight whatever it is! It's only a dream! Wake up!" He yelled as she gushed blood out of her mouth.

"Sango come on! Fight! I-I can't lose you! Come on! Fight you're the only thing I have left Sango…come on! You have a reason to pull through and I'll be here by your side evry step of the way with you!" He yelled absent mindedly. He never knew he cared so much for his taijiya friend. He knew she was suffering. And he knew she was being tortured in her dream far worse. Naraku must have found out she was weak because of the Miroku incident. Inuyasha promised he was going to kill him. He was going to kill them both for making her suffer.

**Sango**

_Sango heard Inuyasha's voice again. She was slowly hanging back on the that tiny slither of string that now was Inuyasha. The string that bound her to her life now. Her only friend. Her best friend._

_Sango held her breath. She tried to control the throwing up problem. The ground cracked again. She forced her body to move on her side. Then the figure came out of the shadow's._

"_**Karaku!"**__ Sango yelled at him ferociously._

"_Yes my dear girl. It is I. The person who is about to rid you of all your worries, regrets, bad memories and your miserable life." He said walking towards her stopping about 15 feet away from her._

"_M-My life isn't miserable you bastard!" She lied._

"_Oh but it is my love. And you know it. No one loves you Sango. Kagome has left you. Miroku doesn't love you anymore. Kohaku is doomed under my control. Inuyasha is too cold hearted to care whether you die or not, specially for the reason your suffering in the first place, lack of love, hanyou's have no place for love. I'm doing you a favor. I will kill Miroku. The small fox kitsune, your neko, mirokus mate and her child…and maybe even Inuyasha if he tries to stop me from doing so." He said._

_**Miroku is already going to be a father?**__ Sango thought out of random._

"_Inuyasha do-es care!" She yelled her voice cracking._

"_You foolish little girl…he doesn't care at all" He said. "You have killed yourself for being hurt over love. It made you weak. And now I have taken advantage of that. I'm controlling your dream. Made your life come a reality all at once. I haven't made anything up, I swear to myself that I haven't." He said firmly. It was true…he had made her life come true…_

_**I cant believe this…he's right…I don't have anyone to love me…my life is miserable…**__Sango thought to herself. But then it hit her. __**Inuyasha never fought me. He never fought me in my dream. He only encouraged me to fight against something…it was Naraku he wanted me to fight against…he does care…not even Naraku can trick me into thinking he doesn't care…because in the darkest of nightmares…Iuuyasha tried to help me through this! He's my reason! He is the reason I haven't died!**__ Sango thought as she slowly sat up. Naraku backed away and glared at her._

_**How the hell is she doing this? She shouldn't even want to live anymore!**__ Naraku thought._

"_I'm in your head. It's me, Naraku. Not a figment of your dream. It's me in flesh and blood Sango!" Naraku said hoping to scare her. Truth was he couldn't leave her until she died in real life. "Your dying! Your dying in reality you have thrown up too much blood. Your going to die and I may leave with one less worry. Your going to die in Inuyasha's arms out there!" He yelled._

_**The real Naraku? And what does he mean he can leave once I'm dead? He's stuck here? Until I die? And what does he mean die in Inuyasha's arms? He's out there? With me? How long have I been out? Is he worried? He must be…I HEARD HID ACTUAL VOICE! HE DOES CARE! I bet I can control y own dream since I haven't died…it's worth the try…I am so scared…**__Sango thought as Naraku thought somethings of his own._

_**She is going to figure out my plan…I have to depress her even further…to a limit she would want to give in to death itself…I need to stall her enough for the portal to open…I need to get rid of her…and soon I'll go after the monk, the kitsune, and then I'll trace Inuyasha down and decease him aswell. **__Naraku thought absently._

_Sango heard another crack. She got up and limped far enough from the crackling ground. Naraku saw this and inched forward. Sango backed away but her legs gave out under her and she fell. Sango closed her eyes. And she simply began thinking…daydreaming in her sleep._

_**Sango's thoughts.**_

_Sango thought of Naraku…choking on nothing but air. If this nightmare is controlled by Naraku merely by his power…Sango might be able to twist it around just because it's her mind. Sango then began to think about Naraku choking on his own blood, his body burning in the flames of hell, regretting all the deaths he has caused…suffering the way he had just made her suffer…but knowing that no one actually loved him…at least Sango had Inuyasha…he cared for her…he had no one to love him, to care for him…then she thought of all of his reincarnations turning on him, each taking one powerful blow at him, each blow ripping him apart slowly and painfully._

_Then all of a sudden Sango hears Naraku screaming, yelling screeching. Sango just closed her eyes tighter. The screaming stopped after what seemed about 28 minutes…the reincarnations were gone. Sango limped her way to the torn and tattered Naraku._

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha stood there with his sword drawn. I pack of wolf youkai the size of bears had come on account of the scent of all the blood. Inuyasha fought them all off trying to protect Sango. He was badly hurt on his side. But it was nothing compared to the worry he now held for Sango. Once he got the last youkai he came back to hold Sango. Inuyasha was exhausted…Sango has been out for more than 7 hours…he was more than worried. The only thing that kept him sane was her breathing and squirming, although she was pale and feverish she was still alive. That's all that mattered to him right now. He knew that Naraku was behind all of this. He has a huge plan. He knew he had to be ready for anything when Naraku arrived. But…how was he doing this?...he…can't be in her…nightmare…

**Sango**

"_Naraku! Rid me of the horrid scar you made my brother place upon me! Release my brother! Release me us from your clutches permanently or I will do it for you!" She yelled placing her bloody leg on his neck._

"_Nothing but orders…" Naraku mumbled. "Once I am dead everything I own will be released and have freedom once more…though their fate relies on them…whether they enjoy making others suffer and cringe in fear…or they want to live a pathetic normal life among these horrid mortals." Naraku said with effort._

"_That's good to know!" Sango said as she drew on of her blades ready to finish him off. For the first time in history Naraku will be beaten now and forever, and by the last remaining female taijiya. She will finally avenge everything she had lost…no matter what they really thought about her. She single handedly will defeat Naraku…yet she could have never done it without Inuyasha's support. She has to see him. She lifted the blade about to strike when all of a sudden._

"_Wait! As a last request Sango…" He lifted a had and out appeared a dark light. Then there was a cursed blade in his hand. He stabbed it in her abdomen. Sango screeched in pain once more._

"_W-What the hell Naraku?" She yelled placing a hand over the blade._

"_The blade is cursed it will turn you into a inu hanyou like that weak and pathetic Inuyasha…you might think of it as a benefit to you…but...you may never have pups now…the blade is also bound to you. If are to leave the blade you will die in a matter of hours. And also the blade is now visible in your body where you lay unconscious. I know the sight of it will make Inuyasha suffer." Naraku said as he braced himself for the blow._

_Sango couldn't handle the pain. She put the blade facing him and doubled over causing it to stab him with the force of her body weight. Naraku was dead, she could now awake._

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha saw a dark light shimmering from Sango's abdomen. He inched closer and it flashed. After what seemed like forever to him he spotted the blade. His eyes widened in horror. He grabbed her body and rested her against his chest. Sango squirmed.

"Sango? Sango are you…here?" He asked shaking her as gently as possible.

Sango gasped in pain and she shot up into a sitting position. She screeched rather loudly in pain and fell forward.

"Sango! Sango don't move! Your hurt really badly. Your probably feeling everything you did in the dream." He said laying against his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Sango whispered as she hugged him. "Thank you so much!" She said weakly.

"For what?" He asked sweetly.

Inuyasha had decided to let her clean herself up considering she wasn't going to sleep for a long time. After she washed up she explained everything that had happened every detail…including the things she saw of him…and the way the thought of him and him only was what let her pull through. After the whole explanation Inuyasha fell asleep right next to Sango. And soon after Sango followed him in a peaceful sleep as well…the sleep she wanted to have…a nice one…she deserved it… and so did Inuyasha.

AND THAT RAPS IT UP FOR CHAPTER 2!

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!

AND REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS I RECEIVE THE SOONER I WILL UPDATE!

~Shadow the Wolf Mistress


	3. What should we do now?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

_Chapter 3: What should we do now?_

**Midnight**

Inuyasha woke up. He looked around from his tree. He spotted Sango on the ground sleeping soundly since he didn't allow her to be in a tree considering her physical state. He leaned against the tree.

**I slept throughout the whole day…knowing that Naraku is now dead…really makes you feel more at peace…but know Sango will always be scared with that horrid dream…she will have a hard time getting over it…and now she doesn't have Kagome for those 'girl talks' anymore…it's just me and her...and I'm not all that good with words…I don't know what to do with…the issue of the curse of the blade…she is to become a inu hanyou like me…that's going to be hard enough…she cant have pups…all women would give anything to have a family of their own…she will never have one as long as she lives… she is bound to her nightmares gift…that cursed sword…I don't know what to do at all…Kami please guide me through this…we both have had a harsh life…both very similar…and now…her life has been turned into a living nightmare…worse than I could have ever imagined possible…and yet she doesn't deserve all of this…**Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha was becoming numb so he silently dropped from the tree. But Sango moved. She heard him? She couldn't be transformed already. But sadly he was going to figure it out. Sango moved once more and slowly sat up.

Inuyasha observed her incredibly. She had dog ears. They were an intense brown almost black. Her eyes were red. That was strange for a hanyou. Her nails were just like inuyasha's only longer, her fangs were long and sharp and pearly white. He couldn't stop looking. She was…beautiful…he never really realized it…but she was very beautiful. Her body was very womanly but tough. Her curves were amazing her hair was pretty and her brown eyes were captivating. And now the red ones are mesmerizing.

**Wow…Sango is truly beautiful…**Inuyasha thought blankly and staring at her.

"What?" Sango asked a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"Huh? Oh…um…you're a hanyou now…" he said kinda lost.

"What? Already?" She said shooting up to her feet.

"Huh? What you say?" He said dumbly.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You seem out of it today." She said walking towards him cautiously.

"Um…nothing…you look…different is all…in a good way!" He said defensively.

"Um…thank you…" She said. She felt something brush against her bottom. She jumped startled and turned around to see what the hell it was. She saw nothing. She looked all around and nothing. She turned her head to Inuyasha and he was staring at her bottom with wide eyes, one of them twitching and his mouth slightly opened.

"What?" She asked nervously.

Inuyasha pointed at her butt. She looked down to where he was pointing to see nothing.

"What the fuck is it Inuyasha?" She said angrily starting to think he was doing something perverted.

"You….have…..a….t-tail" He said still pointing.

"What?" She said where she said trying to find it by running around in circles. She got dizzy and fell. She knew it was there. It hurt like hell! She got up and bent over and looked from in between her legs to see a blackish limping tail there.

"You have a tail! What the hell?" Inuyasha said.

"I guess I do…It's nothing I can do about it though." She said shrugging.

She brought her hands up to her head. She felt around, and there they were her dog ears. She looked at her hands. She saw the claws there. She felt around her mouth with her tongue and felt the long sharp fangs in there. She sniffed the air and smelt so many strange things. She was a hanyou now.

"Your eyes are red by the way." He said casually. "The eye color by the way. Not your eyes because of the restlessness. The color of your eyes are red." He said.

"R-Really? I would have liked to keep my old brown eyes." She said softly.

"Well maybe it's just a temporary side effect." Inuyasha said as he sat down.

Sango sat down across from him careful she wouldn't hurt her tail again. She looked at Inuyasha carefully…she never really looked at him.

He wasn't bad looking. His body was very nice. Muscular, his fair skin, his beautiful amber eyes, his adorable dog ears, his long silky white hair. He wasn't bad looking at all…how couldn't she have noticed that? He was way better looking than the monk will ever be. He was stronger, more protective, loyal, caring, funny, sweet…She felt a small blush rising on her face so she looked away quickly.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked he warily.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

**That smile…it reminds me of…Kagome… **He thought. **Did I ever really love her? Or was it all really because of Kikyou? I did care for Kagome a lot…but was it out of reflex? Did I really feel that way for her?...I mean sure she was pretty and all and she loved me for who I was…but…she would never take me in consideration…always sitting me without thinking and then thinking I would forgive her just because she said sorry…she always thought the worst about me…never thought like me for a second…to see if she was hurting me or not… Sango never did that…she always tried to help me whenever she had the chance…we would fight but it wasn't bad…we never had a misunderstanding cuz she truly understood my pain…she would always respect me…she has cared for me…and she is beautiful… more beautiful than Kagome could be in a while…she was more developed…stronger…sweeter… **Inuyasha thought spaced out.

**Miroku…**Sango wondered where he could be now.** Why did you leave me like this…as if I were worthless? What did I do to you to deserve this? I was always true to you…and you go off with another as if it were a casual thing…Inuaysha would never do something like that…come to think about it…Inuyasha cares more for me more than you ever had…he cares about my feelings like you never could have…why did I ever fall for you? Was it the fact that you were the only one that pursued me for so long? The only available man in our group? The one that made me feel special?...I don't understand how I could have been so blind…he is more a man you can ever be in two lifetimes Miroku…**Sango thought taking advantage of the silence.

"So what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" She asked simply. She knew what he meant. She just didn't want to think about it…she didn't need to have to considerer splitting up, breaking the group…now that their mission was complete…since Naraku used the shikon no jewel to seal the curse on the sword…and now that Kagome is gone…there is no one to purify the jewel shard.

"Well, it's only you and me now…Naraku is gone… the jewel has gone to waste…we have nothing to do. Now you're a hanyou. I don't think you would need my protection as much anymore." He said looking away from her.

She thought for about 1 minute and then looked at him. He returned the glance.

"I guess I don't…." She said hesitating, embarrassed by her next words. " …but I do need your company Inuyasha…" She said looking him straight in the eyes this time. They stared at eachother their eyes locked on each other, in total silence.

"Are you sure?" He asked still staring.

"Yes." She answered firmly. "I don't know what I would do without you now…your all I have left Inuyasha…" She said sadly.

"I think the same thing." He replied.

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me…I…need you to stay with me…we can continue traveling…killing other demons…something like that…" She said.

"That sounds…" He looked away. Sango froze. "Great." He finally said. Sango felt happy…something she hadn't felt in a really long time. She smiled enthusiastically. Inuyasha grinned.

"Great" She said happily. " Thank you Inuyasha." She said leaning over to hug him tightly. Inuyasha returned the hug. He felt warm in her embrace. She felt safe in his.

"I couldn't be happier to help, Sango." He said placing his face in her neck inhaling her sweet scent. Sango did the same. It was intoxicated. Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and he laid back against the ground. They remained there in each other's arms gazing up at the stars. They stayed like that until the crack of dawn and then Sango was able to fall asleep feeling safe in his arms. Inuyasha soon followed. The feeling of someone he cared for in his arms made he want to have the slumber that he would never forget…a calm, serene, warm, sweet slumber.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**I HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB!**

**REMEMBER: YOU REVIEW, I UPDATE…UNFORTUNATLY I CAN ONLY UPDATE ON THE WEEKENDS…BUT I WILL UPDATE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER HOPEFULLY! **

**~Shadow the Wolf Mistress**


	4. Never

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

**I am soooo sorry about the long wait! I had forgotten I had this story until I recieved a review again. I lost the other chapters in my laptop but I found the story and caught up to finally make another chapter. I am greatly sorry for making you wait. I read too many other fics and wrote too little and lost track of all my ****stories but I plan to get at least one chapter up in each story! AGAIN I AM SO SRRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! ON WITH THE STORY!=^.^=**

**Sango's POV**

My eyes started to flutter open very slowly. I was about to sit up when I heard a soft sigh and felt something around my waist. I looked down and saw Inuyasha cuddling next to me sleeping like a puppy without a care in the world. I smiled and wriggled out of his hold causing him to stir a little. I smiled wider and placed myself over him my legs straddling either side of his waist and my arms on either side of his head. I grinned one last time. **This is gonna be good**_._ I leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on his nose. As soon as I did I sat up, my legs straddling him a little more than before. His eyes fluttered open.

"mmm...?" He said as he scratched his eyebrow. He looked up at me. "AHHH!" He yelled pulling back away from me quickly causing me to fall on my butt. "What the fuck, Sango? Are you trying to kill me now? I am one centimeter short of a heart attack!" He yelled with a loud groan as he threw himself back on the ground placing a hand over his heart, panting.

"Well I thought that you would like seeing my face first in the morning. I mean I would love it if you would wake me up with a kiss on my nose every morning!" I shouted with a huff. I started pouting.** Heh I hope that will trigger his sirens and alert him. I love it when he's mad at me now. It's so funny**_._

"U-Uh well yeah but...but you scared the living.." he hesitated looking at the ground and back. "...fudge...the living fudge outta me." He finished while crawling to my side.

**Kami he looks sexy when he does that! Damn Karma is a bitch!**"Well I didn't mean to scare you...that much." I said looking at his face. He had a warm smile on his face.

"What is that supossed to mean?" He asked dumbly.

"I said what I meant and I meant what I said." I said lying on the floor.

"Oh...O...K" He said.

I placed my hands next to my head and pulled my legs to my body. I lifted my body up and made and arch. I kept pushing my arms and legs up so my back would crack. Inuyasha got up and walked to me. He took a hand out and every so gently poked my stomach. I lost total balance and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"H-Hey w-what was that for?" I said rubbing my wrists.

"Now were even for this morning." He said sitting back down.

I got back down and continued my stretching until my back cracked. I then did the same with my belly inwards. I cracked my neck and ankles in the process.

"You know, you stretch kinda like a cat Sango." He said.

"Yeah...I guess...wuts your point?" I asked as I sat across from him.

He leaned over and placed his mouth near my ear. "I'm an inu Sango." He whispered.

I got goose bumps as his hot breath reached my neck. I groaned for the wrong reason. I was supossed to groan at what he said not at what he unintentionally did and my ear twitched.

"I-I know that already. But you should know I an Inu too." I said as he sat back down. I wanted to shudder but stretched instead. I extended my legs all the way forward and the stretched my arms as far out as I could go. I heard a deep low rumble. I looked at Inuyasha and her stared at me with a smirk. He was growling at me. **Ah, what the hell...just for fun...and some exercise. **I got out of that position and entered a crouching position. "Mew." I said as I took off running.

"Here kitty kitty!" He yelled as he ran after me.

We kept chasing eachother dodging each attempt the other would use to catch thier prey. It went on for about an hour and both Inuyasha and I were exhausted, but it was too fun to stop.** I never pictured Inuyasha doing something like this...I never even pictured myself doing this...but now I'm glad I can... **As I was thinking Inuyasha tackled me to the ground pinning my arms over my head with his legs on either side of my thighs.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Gotcha!" I said proudly.

She laughed. "Yeah you got me...off guard that is." She said looking away.

"Wha? Nuh-uh. I caught you fair and square! You don't wanna admit defeat is all." I said mockingly.

She looked at me again with a sly smirk. "I don't admit to lies Inuyasha. You should know better." She said smartly.

"Your such a sore loser Sango." I said equally as smart.

"I am not! I can't be what I'm not." She said.

"Wha? That don't even make sence." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Everything you say doesn't make any sence Inuyasha! Who are you to tell me my confusing words make no sence when you simply can't understand them." She said with a grin.

**Why do women have to be so complicated. The way I speak is easier and not all proper and junk. She's just lucky I'm not trash talking...wait that's a good comeback!**

"Your just lucky I'm not cursing." I said.

"Your not the only one that can talk dirty Inuyasha." She said in a low tone. Almost sexy.

I felt my cheeks heat up and looked away. "Yeah yeah." I replied.

"So are you gonna get off of me?" She asked sweetly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." I said looking at her as soon as the warmth left my cheeks.

"That's OK Inuyasha." She said patting her clothes to remove the dirt.

"I know there's a hot spring around here. I can take you if you wanna clean up." I said.

"That sounds great Inuyasha!" She said clapping her hands happily. "Lead the way." She said waiting.

"K. Come this way maam." I said walking off towards the spring.

**Sango's POV**

I walked towards Inuyasha quickly and settled my pace next to his. We kept walking silently and my stomach kinda stung. **Must be out of the awkward silence. **I brushed the feeling off and keft walking and Kirara landed next to me swiftly.

"Oh there you are girl! Where were you all morning?" I asked.

She licked her lips as a response.

"Oh out getting breakfast huh? Well that's good. Oh do you think you could hunt something for me and Inuyasha? We haven't eaten anything in quite sometime." I said looking at my neko. She still wasn't too happy about me being an inu hanyou and her a neko fire demon. It was rather uncomfterable.

She roared and flew off.

"Meet us at the hot spring Kirara!" I said softly knowing she would hear me.

"Great cuz I am starving over here!" Inuyasha said placing a hand on his stomach as it growled.

"You and me both Inuyasha." I said with a smile. Then the stinging returned even more almost as if it burned. I brushed it off again thinking it was probably hunger.

"Are you ok? I sensed a change coming from you." He said looking at me.

"Yeah. Im...fine." I said with a reasurring smile. **What is this? Kami it hurts a lot now. It's b-b-burning!**

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I only nodded. I was afraid that if I spoke fire would come out of my mouth.

We walked for another half hour and I was sweating and silently panting. Inuyasha had taken the treetops to scope the area for the hot springs.

**Too much pain! I'm burning dammit!**

"I-Inuyasha..." I said in a low whisper. The pain was overbearing. I couldn't just stay here. I tried to move forward but gasped intead and colapsed to the ground with a silent thud. **The pain is killing me... Killing me? Kami no! I can't die! Not like this!**

I mustered all my strength and yelled. "Inuyasha!" I barely made the scream it was dry and raspy. Scary even.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Inuyasha!" I heard someone scream not too far from here.

"What the?" I mumbled to myself.

I ran in the direction of the scream as I realized how urgent and weak it sounded.

**Sango's POV**

I rolled onto my back and it arched in pain. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. Then I heard footsteps running my way.

**Please be Inuyasha!**

"Sango!" He yelled crounching down besides her. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked frantically sitting me up gently only to recieve a screech from me. "I'm sorry!" He said still frantic.

"My...stomach started to...burn...I set the feeling aside...twice but it...persisted...I don't know...what it is...but my insides...are in flames!" I managed to say between raspy breaths.

"Sango your pale! You can't be dying! Theres no way you were fine when we...LEFT THE CLEARING!" He said.

Before I knew it Inuyasha lifted my shirt half up to my chest and his eyes widened.

"Wha-?" I tried to ask him.

"Your scar! It's acting up! You left your blade at the clearing!" He said. "Your curse is killing you as we speak!" He said. "We have to get you back." He said.

I looked down at my scar and it was oozing black and purple miasma. I was scared.

Inuyasha scooped me up despite my screech and ran to the meadow full speed. I knew I was losing conciousness but at least I knew I was with Inuyasha. I closed my eyes for a split second and everything went black and I went limp into Inuyashas arms.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I felt Sango go limp and couldn't bring myself to look at her. I just kept running. **Fuck that bastard Naraku is killing her even when he's dead! I can't do anything about it! I have to find a way to lift this curse but how?**

I kept running and looking forward until we reached the clearing. I set Sango down and waited a little. Her conciousness started to return. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. I kneeled down next to her.

"Sango? Are you ok?" I asked a stupid question.

"Concious. Not ok." She turned over and threw up. She groaned.

"Where is your weapon?" I asked getting up.

"I-I don't remember." She said getting up. She grunted in pain clutching at her abdomen. She walked forward stumbling a bit but kept walking.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be walking now!" I tried to stop her by the arm and she pulled away.

"If you weren't here then I would still be trudging my way her exposed to anything but I would have to do it Inuyasha. This isn't the first time this is going to happen and your not always going to be around when it happens. I have to endure this on my own for practice. I can handle this since I think I'm closer to it." She said almost in a ghostly whisper. Her ears were flat down on her head and her tail was between her legs.

**She is 1 part brave 3 parts foolish. She shouldn't be doing this since I'm here though.**

"If that's the case than so be it but I'm here now and I'm going to help you if you like it or not." I told her.

"Your such a hothead...but for all the right reasons." She said her back facing me.

"For you I'd be anything if you needed me to be." I said without thinking and mentally slapped myself.

Her tail lifted up a little and gave a feeble wag. That action was enough words for me to understand and I smiled.

"So do have any idea to where it is?" I asked.

"Not a clue!" She said.

"Well your not dead yet so you must be close." He said.

"Ok this is going to seem ridiculous but since I don't wanna die then I'm tring it anyway." She said out of the random.

"What are you talkin about Sango?" I asked as I turned to look at her and my eyebrow raised automatically.

Sango lifted her shirt up to her chest and started...sniffing. **What the hell is she trying to do with that?**

Sango lifted her head quickly and started sniffing the air. She looked around and walked towards a really tall tree. She let her arms fall limp to her sides and lifted her head up to see the top of it.

"What is it Sango?" I asked walking to her side.

She looked at me and pointed a finger to the tallest branch. Hanging there by it's holder was her blade.

"My stupid blade is up there. Why the hell is it up there?" She asked herself. "Oh I put it there so no one would steal it. And that is about the most...STUPID THING I HAVE EVER DONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!...well other than fall in love with Miroku." She said.

**Those words are like acid when they drop from her beautiful lips staining them with a foul appearance. I hope that fucking monk rots in hell for everything that he did he is the reason Sango is cursed in the first place let alone has a broken heart. I fucking hate him to the deepest pit of the underworld where he shall perish with all the whores he had touched, kissed, held, flirted with and slept with! No one should be considerate of that...that...no word can describe that fucking monk! He is the man who has comitted the most sins and is able to call himself a fucking monk. Soon enough he'll be calling himself a dead man. As soon as get my hands on him I swear that I will have no mercy upon him and if I go to hell for such a violent beating than so be it but I'm going to fucking kill him with my own fucking bare hands and feed him to the demons. He was never worthy of Sango and now he deserves to be fucking dead. I wish he were immortal so I could send him to and from hell a thousand times and counting! If I let his whore watch then she should consider herself lucky and if she tries to stop me than I'm gonna fucking slaughter her too. All for making Sango hurt and be cursed! Those heartless mother fuckers deserve that. I can't describe how fucking furious I am at them and I hate them so much! I'm gonna punch his fucking head off! I can't stand what he did to Sango! I will kill him. **Inuyasha thought furiously while gripping the hilt of his Tessaiga.

When I finished blowing off some steam I turned to face Sango with her sword in hand and a goofy expression on her face. A mix of surprise, shock, embarrasment adn who knows what else.

"What?" I asked irratated.

She smiled. "You were thinking out loud Inuyasha!" She said with a laugh.

"What? I was not! I wasn't even thinking! Your just loopy from the curse is all." I said turning away with a blush.

"I know what I heard. Every last word of it." She said firmly.

"Feh." I said sheepishly.

**Sango's POV**

**Inuyasha really does care about me. And he really is going to hurt Miroku...he deserves it...they both do...I...I...**

"I-Inuyasha?" I said trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Did you really mean everything you said?" I asked.

"Look if you don't want me to kill that stupid monk tha-" He started saying.

"No Inuyasha I mean that you would do it all for me?" I asked shyly.

"Well...uh...yeah. Your all I got left and I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy..." He said looking straight into my eyes. He meant it.

I ran at him and hugged him tightly. I layed my head on his chest and sobbed.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something wrond cause I'm really sor-" He started to say she giggled cutting him off.

"Everything was perfect. You really have a way with words...even if your not too good at it all the time." I said looking into his amber eyes.

"..." He stared at me for a little. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He blushed.

"Your cute when you blush Inuyasha." I said bravely.

"We-...I don't li-... I uh... Thanks." He finished.

I let him go and took a step back. I wiped my tears.

"No Inuyasha. Thank you. For everything." I said. "I don't know how I will ever repay you." I said.

Inuyasha remained silent and thought. Then he looked up at her and took a step forward taking her hands and pressing his forehead with hers.

"I-...Just promise to never leave me Sango." He said in a low tone.

"I-I...I promise I will never leave you Inuyasha. Never. Only if you promise not to leave me." I said closing my eyes.

"I promise I will never leave you Sango. Never." He said kissing her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped up into a tree and sat down on the branch laying her on top of him. "It's already late get some sleep." He said closing his eyes.

"Good-night Inuyasha." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_**Well That is it for this chapter! Sorry for the long wait but please read and review!**_


	5. I don't know anything

**Disclaimer: I own no characters only plot!**

**Dunno if this will be a last chapter. I'm not running out of ideas but I have writers block now. Imma try to make this one long in case it is a last chapter to this story. Everyone will be a little OOC especially Inuyasha but yeah...I like it that way. X3**

**~Narrator POV i guess...~**

Sango's eyes started to flutter open slowly. She yawned and stretched her legs and arms. She looked around and felt uneasy for a second.

"Oh...I'm in a tree..." She said to herself.

"We're in a tree." Said a voice from behind her. She flinched a little and heard a chuckle. She looked back into Inuyasha's amber eyes and felt like she entered a trance. "Do you wanna get going or are you going to stare at me all fucking day?" He said with a cocky smirk.

Sango shook her head furiously. "If I had to choose...I'd pick option number two." She said leaning her back against his chest.

Inuyasha blushed and thanked Kami she wasn't looking. "Me too..." He murmured.

"What was that?" She asked a little dazed.

"Nothing." He replied too quickly.

"Inuyasha..." She started.

"Hmm?"

"I don't wanna travel today..."

"But we've been here for about three or four days Sango."

"I know...but I just really don't wanna Inuyasha." She practically whined.

Inuyasha buried his face in her long silky hair and drew a long deep breath exhailing in a huff. She shuddered and he smiled into her hair.

"Ok fine but if things get boring I'm making you carry me to the next village."

"How far is the village? I'll do it. Depending how far I can carry you heavy ass around."

"I'm not heavy! Maybe to you! Are you trying to say I'm fat?" He said with a growl.

"Nope. But I'm not used to carrying men around unlike you are used to carrying about anything."

"..."

"..."

There was a nice silence for about two minutes. The two just enjoying each others company. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"So what now?" He said curiously.

"I don't know...Oh we can go to that hot spring we never made it to!"

"Oh yeah. Sounds good."

Inuyasha let Sango jump down first and he followed after her shortly. Sango grabbed her blade and put it away with her other swords. The trip towards the springs was very silent yet not too awkward on occasion Inuyasha would glance down at her and she would catch him and smile sweetly. Once they got there Sango's mouth dropped to the ground.

"This is so beautiful Inuyasha!"

"Not enough compitition if you ask me."

"What?" She asked not uderstanding what he meant.

"I mean that this place doesn't even compete with a spring that I ran across a few years ago." He rushed out, looking away.

"Oh now I get it." She said innocently.

"Hn."

"Well uh...I guess...we should probably...can you..." She said looking at the ground.

Inuyasha was hurt. "Sango...I'm not that idiot of a pevert monk. Your safe with me." He said casually with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah...I'm sorry it was a force of habit."

"Feh."

Sango looked around and observed her surroundings. The spring was adorned by a large waterfall and beautiful stones of all shapes, sizes and colors. The spring was rather large good enough for swimming. It had various rocks that looked like uncomfterable seats but seats none of the less. There were trees huddled over the spring making a roof-like looking thing. It was really pretty and butterflies zipped all over and it smelled very relaxing.

Sango was too busy looking around that she hadn't noticed Inuyasha had stripped his clothes until he jumped in and water splashed at her making her flinch.

"H-Hey!"

"Come on in the water is just fine!" He said standing. Sango thanked Kami that the water reached just above his abdomen leaving the rest of his toned body revealed. Sango could pry her eyes off him. **Kami, he's like a god made to perfection!** "Sango!" He said splashing more water at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'll be there in a second." She said as she looked around. He shrugged and ducked into the water. Sango let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and quickly began to undress. Once she was free of everything she dived head first into the deepest part of the springs. Once she reached the surface she gasped for air and leaned on a rock that was worn out a little. She closed her eyes and sighed.** This is nice...** She walked to a more shallow part and sank her body into the water until it reached her neck.

"Told you the water was nice."

Sango's eyes snapped open and Inuyasha was standing at arms length from her.

"Y-Yeah you were right. This is amazing and the heat does wonders to my body."

"G-Great." **Yeah the heat of my body is making me feel wonders too. I just wish you would give me more. Kami your so sexy Sango.**

"Are you ok Inuyasha? You can't be getting sick." She said as she reached out a hand and placed it on his forehead. "Your as red as a tomato." She said to him.

"I-Im fine Sango. Thanks."

"Ok...but if you feel strange than just tell me and I'll make you feel better."

**Kami! Her words tease me!** **Why do I fucking feel this way with her all of a sudden? Oh right...she's naked! I mean I am concious that I have grown to like her a lot more than just a friend and maybe even love but...love? Love her? I'm falling in love with Sango? No...I'm in love with Sango. Great...**

"Inuyasha?" Sango said sinking farther into the water.

**Was I staring? Was I just plain straight forward staring at her? Kami, I'm so stupid!**

"Sorry." He said looking away.

**He is staring at me with that expression. The expression...**_**he **_**used to use whenever he looked me in the eyes. Why? He loved me back to when he looked at me like that. Inuyasha can't love me that way. I know I love him that way but he...I love him?...Since when? How? I guess over time...I became much closer to him...it was bound to happen...but I didn't know I would admit it to myself so naturally. I'm in love with Inuyasha. I need to know if he loves me back...but how?**

Before she knew it she had cupped Inuyasha's face and kissed him. Inuyasha just stared wide eyed for a second before he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. When they broke apart for air Sango's face looked crimson.

"I-I-I-Im sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to do that like I did. Im sorry!" She spluttered out.

Inuyasha looked at her and scratched the back of his head. "What was that for?" He asked sheepishly.

"I-I-I-I...just realized that I loved you with all my being and I wanted to know if you did too but didn't know how and I took action before even thinking and it was stupid because now I feel like a fool and still don't know if you feel the same way." She rushed out covering her mouth with her hand quickly. Inuyasha barely understood what she said.

"Well..." He stood up from the water that was now waist high and lifted her up aswell. She gasped as the cold air hit her bare chest and considered covering herself. Inuyasha cupped he face and kissed her. Sango closed her eyes and kissed him back. Inuyasha ran his tongue over her lips begging for an entrace which she happily granted py parting her lips. As soon as she did his tongue slid in and roamed everywhere while clashing with her tongue for dominance. Sango slid her tongue into his mouth tasteing him. A stiffled moan escaped her mouth and he smiled into the kiss. They parted for a great intake of air and a glance into each others eyes before invading the insides of thier mouths again this time much more urgent and passionate. Another moan escaped Sango and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to himself. She felt something hard rub onto her abdomen and smirked into the kiss.

"Don't tease Sango..." He said breaking the kiss panting.

"I haven't done anything yet!" She said panting aswell.

"Hn."

Sango kissed him again. Once they broke apart Inuyasha left wet butterfly kisses down her neck to her collarbone and back. Sango moaned and groaned. Inuyasha pecked her on the lips and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Whaddya say? Wanna keep going?" He asked seductively.

"You have the nerve to ask me that after you teased me like that?" She whispered back raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't felt nothin yet." He whispered with a low growl.

"I sure hope not."

Inuyasha pulled her to the waterfall and lifted her out of the water. He stared at her in awe as she was in all her glory. Sango blushed like crazy for a split second and he smirked.

"Wow" Was all he managed to say.

"Don't be so greedy Inuyasha." She said seductively.

Inuyasha smirked and pulled himself out of the water standing in front of her. Sango's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Like it? Love it? Hate it?" He said snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Wow. Your...big." She said staring.

"Well thanks." He said with a smirk. "But don't tell me you didn't expect it." He said proudly.

Sango looked up at him with a frown. "Oh get over yourself!" She said.

"Not until you do." He said smartly.

"I can ge-" She shut her mouth her teeth grinding together. "Nevermind." She said pulling him towards the other side of the waterfall. She opened her eyes when she no longer felt the water pounding on her head. The cave had stalagmites growing everywhere. They were a beautiful glowing blue color that lit the dark cave beautifully.

"Wow...this is nice." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yeah it is." Sango said simply.

Inuyasha walked up from behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sango turned in his embrace and looked deep into his eyes, red clashing with amber.

"Inuyasha?" Sango started looking away a tear rolling down her face.

Inuyasha wiped the tear with his thumb. "Sango what's wrong?"

"I-I don't really know anymore Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha made her face him and she walked around him and out of the cave, leaving a confused and slightly irratated hanyou behind. Inuyasha stood there thinking and then decided to go after her. When he came out of the waterfall Sango was gone along with her clothes.

**Damn. Where the hell did she go off to? Now that she's a hanyou she could be anywhere.**

Inuyasha sighed and got dressed, picked up thier belongings and left to look for his hanyou with another sigh.

_**My**_** hanyou. Sounds perfect. **And with that thought in his head he went out to look for the woman he will make his then and where he finds her.

Hee Hee! Teased you dint I? In the end there was no lemon! AND a cliffhanger! Read the next juicy chapter to find out what happens.

Spoiler: The word begins with M and ends with oku!


	6. Suffering, Agony, Loss

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and such.

A/N: this is all in my POV. This chapter is very...very violent. A little cuteness...but lots of violence. If you don't like gory violence and you love Miroku...don't read. You have been warned. I actually cried writing Miroku's story...poor guy.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha wandered around the forest randomly hoping to find Sango's scent near by.

"God damn it all." Inuyasha mumbled as another branch smacked his face. Inuyasha was sure he had a million tiny scratches over his face. "Sango might as well think I was attacked by a rabbid squirrel." Inuyasha mumbled bitterly.

**Sango**

Sango walked slowly and silently in the forest deep in thought.

**Why did I leave like that? What made me feel so...miserable? Everything was going just fine with Inuyasha and then I felt...shunned? I know he loves me but...I just felt like there was something in the way of...us. I would have loved to be taken by Inuyasha then and there but...something in the pit of my stomach said it wasn't worth it...** Sango pondered deeper into those same thoughts and then it hit her. **In the pit of my stomach! My curse won't let me have pups! It won't let me have beautiful little pups that look just like Inuyasha. Have them running around our feet and playing and laughing and I won't see that fatherly smile Inuyasha puts on his face whenever he got along with Shippo. I won't hear those wonderful words like: I love you mom and dad, mommy and daddy, goodnight...** Sango wiped her tears from her face and sobbed long and hard. **There has to be a positive side to all of this...**Sango thought sinking to the ground against a tree she found in a beautiful meadow.

**Inuyasha**

Another branch slapped him. Inuyasha growled.

"Sango where the hell are you? Can't you see I wanna mate with you? Why do you have to go on and get lost in this precise moment? GAH!." Inuyasha said frustrated.

Inuyasha felt a strong wind come his way and he turned to cover his face from anything that flew up form the ground. Once he knew the wind stopped he turned quickly to come face to face with Kouga. (A/N: I love Kouga & Sesshi! lol)

"What the fuck do you want dog breath?" Inuyasha growled at him.

"I came to visit my fair lady Kagome. Where is she mutt?" He said with a smirk.

"Well then your outta luck wolf boy. She aint here." He said turning to leave.

Kouga grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. "What do you mean she isn't here? She went back to her time? When is she coming back?" He asked all at once.

"Get your crabby paws off me you idiot!. Yeah she went back to her time and she aint coming back. She is moving away to another country so she can finish school and stuff." Inuyasha said casually but irratated.

"Oh..." Kouga said his eyes downcast ans his tail went limp.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. **Was this guy serious? He really liked Kagome. I mean I liked her but I dint take it like this. Poor guy...too bad I don't give a flying shit about how he feels.**

"I guess...I'll be going now...I'll see you around Inuyasha..."

**Inuyasha? He called me by my name? Ah fuck this guy is heart broken as shit!**

"Uh..." Inuyasha cleared his throat out of the awkward moment. "She told me to tell you that she was gonna miss you a lot and she found it very...cute... whenever you tried to... seduce her... she said that she was sorry that you two couldn't be...something...but it just wasn't meant to be cuz you weren't her type." Inuyasha said and gagged three times.

Kouga's tail lifted slightly and his eyes lit up. "That's good to hear. Thanks mutt." He said smirking.

"Don't mention it. Seriously don't ever mention it." Inuyasha said.

"So where's that monk of yours?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and Kouga flinched visibly his hairs standing on edge.

"That fucking monk! I swear I'm gonna kill him!" Inuyasha said punching a tree making it crack.

"Whoa! What the hell happened?"

"Sango is cursed because of him! She killed off Naraku but she was cursed in the process all because of him she was mentally weakened and Naraku took advantage of that! He controlled one of her nightmares in her head and everything that happened in there she felt out here and she was practically dead. In the end she pulled through for me and managed to kill him. Her curse is real bad and to top that all off she is heartbroken!" Inuyasha said it all between his teeth and his hands into fists, his eyes constantly flicking from red to amber. Kouga was standing in a slightly deffensive position just in case Inuyasha lost control.

"What does her curse consist of?" Kouga said his voice laced with caution.

"In her nightmare...Naraku stabbed her with a blade in the abdomen. That blade was cursed. She is now bound to that blade. If she is to get too far from it she will begin to die. Considering the place he stabbed her she can't have pups of her own. Oh and she's a inu hanyou now." Inuyasha said opening his fists as he calmed down a bit.

Kouga stared in disbelief. "I...uh...that's...harsh..." He said losing the deffensive pose. "So an inu hanyou huh? Whats that like?" He asked.

"Heh. She's beautiful. Not that she wasn't before but now she's just...wow." He said looking at the ground with a grin on his face as the scene from not too long ago invaded his thoughts.

Kouga cleared his throat. "A little more and the river will take me away."

"Huh?" Inuyasha felt something wet on the corner of his throat. "Ah shit."

"Drooling? Is she really that sexy? Oh and whats that I see? Man keep that on a leash!" Kouga said laughing out loud.

"Fuck you!" He said turning away with a blush.

"It's her you want not me!" He said rolling on the floor out of breath but continued to laugh mindlessly.

"Shut the fuck up!"

He just laughed louder. Inuyasha growled. Kouga got up and wiped the tears from his face to look at Inuyasha.

"So where's the babe?" He said still chuckling.

"She's...I don't know." He said turning back to face him scratching the back of his head.

"You lost her? How can you lose her? She can get raped by an unworthy demon unlike me!"

"Piss off wolf boy! She just walked off on me when I was trying to...I don't know where she is."

"Your an idiot. You must have scared her off. You might have broke her. She needs someone much more gentle with their size. Someone like me for example."

"Kouga, Prince of the wolf youkai, if you want to keep your size than you better shut the fuck up." Inuyasha said between his teeth his eyes turning red.

Kouga's eyes widened slightly and he back away slowly. "Calm down I'm just fucking with you. Even though you would prefer the slayer." He said laughing. He just couldn't resist. Before he new it he was flying through the air and crashing through a few trees and stopping at a stronger one. He slid to the bottom and landed with a soft thud.

Inuyasha walked towards him and ghosted over his body. Kouga had blood trickling down the corners of his mouth. Inuyasha kicked him on his side hard enough to get his attention but to no avail.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha said trying to calm down. "Kouga wake up already."

Inuyasha looked back to where he had punched Kouga. He saw that on the way back there were five fallen trees.

"Ah fuck he crashed through five trees! My punch alone could've killed him! Man I'm such an ass! I can't keep control just once! Why do I have to be so fucking jealous and shit! I'm dead! I killed the prince of the wolf youkai! I'm such a prick!" Inuyasha yelled/whispered.

"Yeah you are..." Kouga said weakly with a groan.

"Hey flea bag. You ok?"

Kouga glared daggers to Inuyasha.

"Right. Sorry."

"You owe me one mutt." He mumbled.

"Whatever." He said helping Kouga to his feet.

Kouga spat blood from his mouth to the ground a couple of times and held his broken nose as if his life depended on it. It probably did.

"I think my brain sprung a leak I'm like a blood volcano!" Kouga said.

"You'll live."

"You better hope so."

"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha glared at Kouga. Kouga didn't show any sign of uneasiness.

"Yes." He answered firmly.

"I gotta go find Sango."

"So your just gonna leave me here like this?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Kouga growled furiously.

"Fine. Where to?"

"Well certainly not home. I don't want my warriors to see me like this."

"Then where the fuck do you wanna go?"

"I guess I'll stick around you until I'm fully healed. I think I busted my ribs cuz of the trees."

"What? But that can take days! Maybe even a week! I almost killed you now imagine a week!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh well. Maybe you should try and keep in touch with your self control mutt."

"No way! No way your coming with us!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"Gah! Fine. But no more than a week flea bag."

"More than enough."

"Fine than what's enough so I can get rid of you quicker?" He said almost chuckling.

"I was being sarcastic you bafoon!"

Inuyasha mocked him with his hand as if it were a puppet of Kouga. He also mad a face.

"Very mature!"

"It's not like your any better!"

They both growled at eachother.

"If your gonna start slowing me down I'm gonna abandon you like a lost puppy."

"Your so cruel."

"Feh.

Then as if on que Kirara flew in.

"Isn't this the slayer's youkai?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Don't you ever think? Maybe she knows where her mistress is."

"Nah I doubt it. Kirara is having trouble with the fact of the curse and getting used to the whole new aspect of Sango. She hasn't been around her for days. She ocasionally drops by to bring food and to be with her but not like before." Inuyasha said as he stroked the cat demons head earning a soft purr.

"Oh."

"Kirara do you think you can handle Kouga as your passenger for a week. Not all week straight but I mean just for a week." He said expecting no reply from the sabor tooth cat.

Kirara roared and knealt down for Kouga. Kouga got on her hesitantly and as soon as he settled down Kirara stood up making him kinda loose balance.

"Steady girl. He has a few broken ribs."

Kirara pressed her nose to Inuyasha's forehead gently.

"That was about the wierdest thing she has ever done to me ever..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. **Now I gotta concentrate on getting Sango back...I'm starting to miss her.** "Kirara, do you know where Sango is?"

Kirara growled.

"Well I guess we'll have to hope we find her before sundown." Inuyasha said as he took off at a run. Kirara jumped in the air and flew after him careful not to hurt her passenger.

**Sango**

**There has to be a positive side to all of this...** Sango closed her eyes and just drifted into her thoughts. **Well...I can be with Inuyasha whenever I want to without worrying I will be pregnant. I don't have to wait until I give birth so we may continue our little playtimes. I don't have to constantly worry about protecting them against demons. I wont have morning sickness. I can keep having sex with Inuyasha. Wait I already mentioned that...** Sango smiled and stopped thinking before she went back to negatives.

"Yeah...it's not that bad at all. Those positive thoughts will have to do until I find a way to lift the curse." Sango said to herself.

Sango was about to get up when she heard a branch crack. She looked around and saw no one. Then she heard someone say something from behind her.

"Oh no." Said the stranger. But that voice was all too familiar.

"Miroku." Sango whipered staring forward frozen in place. She couldn't bare to see him. Not now...not ever. She wanted to stand and beat the living budda outta him and then storm but she couldn't. All she could do was wait for the torture to begin.

"Sango!" Miroku said relieved and fell onto his knees before her. "Sango I beg of you. Let me rejoin the group. I have nothing without you. Please. You two are all I have left!"

Sango only stared past him an expression of pure terror on her face.

"Sango please forgive my careless actions! I know I am no longer worthy of your love or care but I beg for your company along with Inuyasha's. Please."

"This is all your fault monk." She said unmoving.

Miroku looked up at her for the first time since he had made an appearance and he jumped back.

"Sango! What happened to you?" He asked worried.

"It's all your fault!" She screeched meeting her eyes with his sending a glare at him full power. Her eyes were red with tears in her eyes. Her red pupils quivered in anger. Her clawed fists were clenched as well as her jaws and her words were bitter like acid.

"W-What are you saying S-Sango?"

Sango explained everything that had happened because of the curse. And what caused the curse and what caused the nightmare. She not once mentioned Inuyasha.

"I-I had no intentions of doing that to you Sango!"

"But you did! I will never forgive you for what you did! My life was miserable because of you and you will perish with the burden over your shoulders Miroku!" Sango screeched as she walked up to him.

"Sango please. All I ask is for your acceptance back into the group please."

Sango slapped him across his face with the force of a punch. "How dare you! You have the nerve to ask me that once again after all that I have told you? You truely are a mother fucker Miroku! A heartless, cruel, selfcentered bastard!"

Miroku grabbed his pulsing and stinging cheek. "Please. Have mercy!"

"I shall not! What of your familiy monk?" Sango spat out bitterly.

"They were killed by a demon. I tried to save them but the demon was much too strong and my wind tunnel had dissapeared and now I know it was thanks to you. I could barely save myself. My wife went first as she tried to save our daughter and son. My son perished second as he pushed our little girl out of the way of harm. My little girl ran at me crying histerically. All I could do was fall to my knees and hope for the best. She had just started walking a month ago so she fell too many times. She made it to me and she hugged me tight. I returned the hug and picked her up and began to run to safety. The demon struck my back and I dropped my little girl. When she looked at my fallen body she looked petrified. She crawled to my side and began to shake me. When I got up she hugged me and I saw her being lifted from my grip. I looked towards her and saw her in the demon's grasp. She struggled to get free but to no avail. I tried to help her but the demon moved out of the way. I turned to him and I swung at him with my son's sword. The nasty demon used...he used my daughter as a shield. The sword went through her and she went limp instantly. The demon laughed at me. At my lose. I remember glaring at his face and driving the sword in deeper, right into him. He gasped in shock and I saw my daughters blood trickling towards my hands. That was a terrible feeling. I killed my daughter. I saw the hilt of the sword was right against her small body. The demon fell forward along with my child and the sword drove farther through the both of them. My daughter was pinned on the demon. I couldn't just leave her there. I took the sword out from them and placed it in her small hands..." Miroku couldn't tell more. His body shaked and his face was burried in his hands. He looked miserable. He sobbed loudly.

Sango looked down at him wiping the tears from her eyes. As much as the story had touched her...she wasn't going to pity him.

"Miroku..." Her voice cracked. "I will not pity you. You have felt only a quater inch of my pain. You only lost your family to a demon. That had happened to me so long ago. And my family was pure. You family wasn't. She was your whore and the children were the outcome. You cheated on me with her so that wasn't a pure relationship. You were freed of your curse. I got one. A curse far worse than yours could have ever been. I was tortured all my life. You had it good. I'm a hanyou. I am proud of being one...but I'm not respected as human nor demon. I can't have a family like you did." Sango said bitterly.

Miroku looked at her and only, looked at her.

"Get out of my sight monk." Sango said as she walked past him.

"S-Sango please." Miroku got up and grabbed her arm. "Please."

"Unhand me monk."

"Sango, Im begging you!"

"Just the way you begged your whore to bear your children?"

Miroku fell silent.

"Feh." Sango snatched her arm from him and continued her way.

"Sango!" Miroku stumbled after her but fell pulling her along.

Sango froze. She was gonna lose her mind.

"M-Miroku get off of me." Sango said. Then out of no where Inuyasha's scent invaded her senses. Inuyasha spots them like this and he is going to chew Miroku's head off literally and Sango wasn't up to see that at the moment. She still wanted to cry about Miroku's lose. He was new to this after all.

"I-I'm terribly sorry Lady Sango." I didn't me-"

Sango shushed him. "Inuyasha is coming and he wants you dead. He is going to rip you limb from limb and eat you for dessert if you don't get out of here right now. If I were you I would be half way gone considering I'm saving your life. I myself would've killed you so imagine what I'm doing for you. Consider yourself lucky monk. Next time we meet I will personally kill you with no mercy upon your soul." She said darkly.

Miroku stared blankly at her. "That's alright, love." he said standing up pulling her up with him dispite her refusing to be touched by him. "I would love to be put out of my misery if I have to live without you."

Sango glared daggers at him and he only smiled. "Miroku?"

"Sango, it was a pleasure meeting you, getting to know you, walking by your side, speaking to you everyday, being by your side, looking at you, hugging you, groping you and proposing to you..."

**Inuyasha**

"Yo mutt I think I got her scent. It's due west. Not too far from here." Kouga said down to Inuyasha that was covering the ground area.

"Yeah I got it! There's another scent with her...the monk!" Inuyasha took off full speed his transformation going twice as fast. As soon as he reached the meadow he was fully transformed and bloodthirsty.

**Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Kirara**

_**"Miroku!" **_Inuyasha yelled. _**"Get the fuck away from her!"**_

Miroku ignored him and took Sango's hands that were now trembling.

"...and now I bid you a do." He finished the sentence and pecked her lips. He smiled at her and took a step back.

_**"Your a dead man monk!" **_Inuyasha yelled as he charged at him full speed.

"I love you Sango and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." As soon as he finished the sentence Inuyasha grabbed him by the neck with one hand and with the other turned his head until it snapped.

Sango gasped at the sound and turned around quickly as Miroku went limp into Inuyasha's grip. She sobbed repeatedly and tears streamed down her face. She looked to the ground and kept sobbing uncontrolably. Then she felt two strong arms around her waist. She was startled to see Kouga hugging her. But then she couldn't care less. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and sobbed into his chest. Kouga grunted as pain shot through his broken ribs but said nothing and placed his chin on her head and stroked her back soothingly.

_**"Kouga take her far from here. I have some unfinished buisness I need to attend to. Kirara you stay with me I'm gonna need your help as soon as I finish him off. I'll catch up to you guys tomorrow and no funny buisness flea bag of it's off with your head too." **_Inuyasha demanded.

Kouga nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. **This is gonna hurt like hell.** He picked Sango up bridal style and took off in his usual tornado of wind. He kept running until he couldn't bear the pain any longer. He came to a dead stop and placed Sango on the ground. He collapsed on top of her.

"K-Kouga! What's wrong?"

Kouga explained the Inuyasha incedent with every detail as Sango tried to heal Kouga as much as she could with what she had in a bag Kouga had bought along.

"And that is what happened to me."

"And he actually agreed to let you stay around for a week?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yup."

"You know your gonna be fighting with him all week right?"

"Yup."

"..."

Kouga chuckled weakly.

"So why were you around in the first place?" She asked as she laid his head on her lap and she leaned herself against a tree.

"Well...the usual."

"Ah...her. So you heard?"

"Yeah. But he added some things to make me feel better which was weird. I thought it was like the end of the world or something. I still do think it's the end of the world because damn has it been crazy."

"You have no idea."

"Well I think I'm pretty filled up on things that have happened in the past week or so. I think I have a pretty good idea." He said with a smirk.

Sango laughed.

"Wow. You made me laugh. Thanks Kouga." Sango bent over and kissed his nose.

"No problem." He said looking away as a blush crept up to his cheeks. His tail gave it away though. It was wagging a mile a minute. Sango giggled. "What?" He asked.

Sango simply pointed at his tail.

"Oh yeah?" Kouga sat up quickly, kissed her nose, and came down just as quickly.

"Kougah!" She said blushing. He pointed at her tail that reacted the same way.

"Gotcha." He said with a childish wolfy grin. "Don't feel as good as it looked when it was me huh?"

Sango giggled.

"How come now of all times we start to get along?" She asked.

"I dunno. Weird huh?"

"Definitly."

"So tell me a little about yourself and tell you about me." He said getting more comfterable on her lap.

**Inuyasha (while Kouga and Sango get to know eachother)**

Inuyasha held the corpse in his hand and glared a hole into it. He grabbed an arm and squeezed it causing his nails to stab it. He kept squeezing until he swore he felt the bone with his fingers. He then ripped it off. He did the same with the other and both legs as well. He looked at it and smiled sadistically.

_**"That's for each time you were near Sango when she didn't need you!"**_

He finished off the head and threw it aside for later. He unsheathed his tessaiga and split the body in two. He took his sword and jammed it into the corpses member and laughed evilly.

_**"That's for all the nasty thoughts you had about all the other women you set eyes on causing pain to Sango!"**_

He took one of the arms and bit a finger off of it then spit it out.

_**"That's for groping her ass!"**_

He dropped the corpse and picked the head up by it's hair. Miroku died with a pleasant expression on his face. That's all gonna change.

Inuyasha growled one last time before he lost total control. He was a mindless inu demon. Almost as if he were possesed.

Demon Inuyasha gauged it's eyes out with his clawed hand and threw them as far a he could. He jumped up into a short tree and tied the head by it's hair leaving it hanging. He dropped from the tree and started punching the head. He kept punching it each time the force increasing ten fold.

The youkai picked up an arm and began to hit the head with it. Once he got bored of that, he snapped the arm in half as well as the other limbs.

_**"Where ever you are I hope you know what's happening!" **_Inuyasha's voice was cold and hard. It was frighteningly deep almost a complete growl.

Inuyasha used his claws to begin to skin the corpse...or whatever remained.

Inuyasha finished his job quickly and threw the...meat...aside in a pile. The skin was discarded in another pile. In front of him, remained the bones.

_**"Monks bones will do good for Sango as new weapons. She be happy for Inuyasha's good work with monk." **_Inuyasha laughed evilly.

Inuyasha felt a tinge of guilt deep down in his soul.** He was my friend too. A good one. He helped me in battles, protected Sango from any harm, consoled the group with his wise words, gave a reasurring smile to the girls when I was too much of an ass to do it, backed me up whenever I got into a fight with Kagome...Sango loved him, Kagome liked him, people respected him, he had a family dispite the way he did but it was his family to no end...**

Inuyasha's hands began to shake.

_**"The least I can do..."**_ Inuyasha began to dig a hole into the ground. Kirara was called on and forced to help dig the hole. Once the hole was completed Kirara was didmissed and Inuyasha dumped the body parts into the hole. Everything but the long gone eyes and the bones. Inuyasha hit the pile of dirt with his wind scar so it would fall into place. Once the grave was sealed, Inuyasha stabbed Miroku's staff deep into the grave. Inuyasha looked around and listened intently. He was sure no one was witnessing and called out.

_**"Hear me demons of the lands! Come forth!"**_

There was no responce. When he was about to leave he heard a low rustling in near by bushes. As soon as he looked back there were two rather large inu demons in a crouching position ready to pounce.

_**"Hear me out demons. I need you two to be the loyal guardians of this grave for the rest of your miserable lives."**_

The demons snarled in his direction. Inuyasha only snarled more fiercely at them making them back down. Inuyasha was clearly the most dominent inu youkai of them. The demons sat down in agreement. The youkai knew if they refused they would die.

_**"The only people that will ever be able to come near this grave will be me...and Sango." **_Inuyasha pulled out a rag Sango had used to clear up her sweat not too long ago and let the inu youkai sniff it well.

The youkai barked.

_**"For the next week I will bring you food and water as a token of my grattitude but after that it's up to you guys. I know you two are strong enough to fend yourselves and the graves and this meadow is barely ever visited."**_ With that said Inuyasha turned and walked off heading towards the way Kouga had left a few hours ago.

_**I can't go back to her like this. I'm too unstable and bloody. I guess I'll go back when I manage to turn back to normal. I just hope Kouga sticks around her.**_

TaDA! Thats it for this chapter and the next one will be up soon! Read and review plz!


	7. Waiting through a fever

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and any similarity is coincidental. Seriously, I haven't read anime in years so there's no way I could have copied anything. With that said, I haven't seen Inuyasha in a LONG time now and yada-yada, so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC which they probably will!**_

_**On with the story :)**_

LINE BREAK

Sango sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time already. She ran her fingers softly through Kouga's long black hair. Kouga had fallen asleep about half an hour ago and still Inuyasha hadn't come back. Sango was worried about him, it was getting dark out already.

"He's fine." Sango jumped at the sound of his voice. She sighed, still running her hand through Kouga's hair absentmindedly. Kouga chuckled, "Didn't mean to startle you." He said, his voice still groggy. She seemed to ignore him, staring straight ahead. He knew she was really worried about him.

Kouga yawned softly, his eyes closing tight as pain shot in his side. He reached up and stopped Sango's hands gently. She looked down at him curiously. "I'll keep falling asleep if you keep doing that." He said, pushing the pain out of his voice.

Sango pulled her hands out of his and continued to stroke his soft hair, "You need the rest." She said. Her eyes trailed down to his torso, "How are you feeling?" She asked, running her free hand over his ribs gently.

Kouga suppressed the urge to sigh, "I feel fine. I think maybe you need some rest." He said, sitting up slowly. Sango supported his back to help him sit all the way up.

Sango felt like smiling but she couldn't quite do it. Her eyes squinted a bit though. "Kouga, since when are you so concerned about others?" She said, almost mockingly.

Kouga closed his eyes and smirked, "It's simple. You worry about me, I worry in return. It's what's fair." He said, moving to sit by her. Sango simply nodded in understanding. Kouga had been thinking for a while. In the state they left Inuyasha, it will take the guy at least a day to calm down, blow off some steam. He just didn't want to tell Sango, she'd flip.

Sango glanced over at Kouga, he was being too quiet. "Is anything wrong?"

Kouga tensed, "What? No, nothings' wrong! Why would anything be wrong?" He panicked.

"Hm?" Sango wondered why he was acting so strange all of a sudden. She put her hand to his forehead. Kouga flinched and hit his head against the tree. He felt awkward and nervous in such close proximity with the taijiya.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked, pulling her hand away from him.

Sango furrowed her eyebrows at his rejection to her help. "I'm checking for a fever. Your face is red." She said, putting her hand against his forehead again. He did, in fact, have a fever. He was warmer than he should be. She grimaced, "Kouga, you're hot with fever." She said worriedly.

Kouga furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What? I feel fine." He said as she pulled her hand away. "Just really tired..." He admitted. Then he suddenly felt a chill, he shivered visibly.

"Fevers have different side effects, Kouga. Are you cold?" She asked, noticing his trembling body.

"Yeah, a bit. Nothing I can't handle." He said, leaning against the tree.

Sango turned her head back toward the trees. She sighed, knowing she couldn't wait for Kouga's sake. He needed to be treated and their things were back at the clearing they camped at. Sango turned to Kouga and he had his eyes closed, his face looked distressed. She moved in front of Kouga in a crouching position and took his wrists into her hands. He opened his eyes slowly and gave her a questioning look.

"We have to go back to camp. I need to treat you before the fever gets any worse." She said, trying to get him to move.

Kouga didn't particularly want to wait for the mutt so he moved, letting her help him up. He grunted as he tried to take a breath. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He leaned against the tree, feeling a bit lightheaded. Sango turned around, hoping to see Kirara somewhere. There was no sign of her, not even a scent she could use.

"Damn." Sango cursed under her breath. She turned to Kouga and he had his face scrunched up in pain. She had to get him to the camp and fast. She turned her back to him and turned her head his way, "Think you can get on?" She asked as she leaned forward, giving him better access.

Kouga opened his eyes. She wanted to carry him all the way back? "Wouldn't that look... wrong?" He asked, picturing him on top of her like that. He didn't exactly wear pants either.

"Right now it doesn't matter if it looks wrong. Hurry, before it becomes too dark." She ordered sternly.

Kouga shrugged and carefully hopped onto her back and she immediately started running in the direction of the camp. Kouga was having a hard time keeping quiet. She didn't run as quickly as he did nor did she run so fluidly. Her movements caused him pain on his injured side.

"I'm not-" He bit his tongue so he wouldn't wince, "too heavy for ya am I, taijiya?" He asked, trying to take his mind off the pain.

Sango turned her head to him and slightly smirked, "Not yet." She said. "How are you holding up?"

Kouga didn't want her to worry too much... then she'd be all over his back with telling him to be careful and junk. "I feel like shit." He grunted out.

"Hold on a bit longer, Kouga, we're almost there." She said, picking up the pace. She figured she should try and distract him. "So where are your followers?" She asked.

"Ginta and Hakkaku?" She nodded. He scoffed but then hissed at the pain, "No idea." He managed to say. Sango kept quiet. Maybe making him talk wasn't a good idea.

So the rest of the trip was quiet and quick. Sango was relieved that everything was still there and no animals or demons wrecked the place. Luck was on her side for now. She ran over to a tent which Kagome had given to them and placed him inside. She went around, grabbing everything she would need to treat him.

Kouga was pretty cold and fighting with sleep. His breaths were short and labored. He had sweat running down his forehead and from his hairline. He has been worse before though, he knew he could handle it. He watched Sango as she mashed the herbs in order to stay awake. She was finished rather quickly and then she moved to his side. She put her hands on his armor hesitantly and looked into his eyes for permission.

Kouga cracked a smile, "Go ahead. Not like I can do it." He said, lifting himself enough for her to undress his torso.

"Oh, Kouga..." She whispered worriedly, ghosting her hand over the extremely large bruise forming over his tanned skin.

Kouga lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at the bruise, "What? That? That's nothing, taijiya." He said with a forced scoff which again, he regretted. He gave her a skeptical look, "Who do you think you're dealing with here?" He asked cockily.

Sango got right to work, applying the herbs on his injuries and putting a damp cloth on his forehead. By the time she was finished, he was sound asleep. The way his breathing sounded worried her but there wasn't much she could do for him. She pulled a soft blanket over him and then quietly left the tent.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she almost stepped on something very important. She knelt down and picked it up into her hands.

"Hi." She said softly with a warm smile.

Kirara mewed softly, looking deep into her mistresses eyes. She had her doubts on her but she couldn't stay away, she missed her too much and she knew she did too. She felt angry at all of this. Her mistress was suffering and as a inu-hanyou too. She wasn't angry at her mistress, not at all. Kirara just needed time away from her but she knew they had enough time apart.

"I'm glad you're back. I was going to get lonely out here, all by myself." She said, rethinking what she said afterward, wondering if her sentence made sense. "Where have you been?" She asked as she walked farther away from the tent so she wouldn't wake Kouga. Kirara mewed but Sango didn't pay any attention, her eyes perked up as she heard something in the distance. Kirara also heard the sounds and leaped out of her mistresses hands, landing in her full demon form. She snarled, waiting for their victims to appear.

Sango stepped into a defensive position. She wasn't going to attack right away. Something told her not to. She sniffed the air suspiciously and just as she registered the scents, Ginta and Hakkaku came stumbling out from behind the bushes. They looked exhausted as they were hunched over each other, gasping for breath.

Sango relaxed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on her leg. "What are you two doing here?" She asked casually. It seemed like the two wolf demons didn't even notice her as they screamed when she spoke. Sango rolled her eyes, waiting for them to calm down.

Ginta eyed her curiously, his head cocked to the side. Hakkaku took a step closer to her and sniffed the air. "Who are you?" Hakkaku asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you me-" Then she remembered that she looked and smelled different. "It's Sango. The taijiya?" She said, hoping they would recognize her.

Ginta rubbed his chin as he examined her. "You mean that other lady that followed Inuyasha around? I remember her being much more... human." He said suspiciously.

"It's a long story that I don't feel like explaining to you both. It is me, whether you believe me or not. I am not going to hurt you either." She said, turning her back to them and walking to the bonfire. She started piling more wood into it. She felt the two demons standing close behind her. "I can assume that you are out looking for Kouga?" She asked.

"How do you know Kouga?" Hakkaku asked guardedly.

Sango sighed, "Like I said before, It's me, Sango. Kouga is in that tent over there-" She started explaining but the two bumbling idiots dashed off toward the tent. Sango ran in their way, holding both her hands up to stop them. "Shhh! He's sleeping!" She hissed, pushing the two away from the tent. "He had an accident earlier toda-"

"Accident?!" They shouted worriedly, running past her and bursting into the tent. A vein pulsated in Sango's temple. She restrained the urge to punch their heads into the ground. She turned on her heel, walking into the tent after them. She stopped halfway through to watch them for a moment.

They were both kneeling by Kouga. Their faces looked worried sick. Ginta held Kouga's hand to his chest while Hakkaku examined his bandages. These guys really worried about him. Sango smiled to herself. Ginta lifted his head to look at Sango, "What happened to him?" He asked quietly.

"He picked a fight with Inuyasha... Youkai Inuyasha." She explained cautiously. She watched their expressions go from concerned to fearful in a second.

"You-youkai?" Hakkaku choked out. He remembered what Inuyasha was like when he transformed. Sango nodded, "Yes but he's not going to hurt us-"

"He hurt Kouga! What makes you think he won't kill us?!" Ginta shouted in fear.

Sango closed her eyes and sighed. "He's not here. He isn't coming back until he's back to normal." She said, walking out to tend the fire. It was already very dark out. She became worried again, hoping Inuyasha would turn up soon. "Kirara." She called. The kitten came over and mewed. Sango pointed at the wood and Kirara transformed, holding her flaming paw over the wood until it caught fire. "Thank you." Sango said gratefully as she moved the wood around.

LINE BREAK

Inuyasha washed his face with the cold river water. He sighed, staring at his reflection in the water. His eyes, blood red. The purple markings on his face. His feral fangs protruding from his mouth. His claws longer and shaper. He wondered why he hadn't turned back yet. He didn't feel different anymore. He felt calm and tame.

"Maybe it's safe to go back now..." He mumbled. He cocked his head at the sound of his voice. It was back to normal too. He glanced back into his reflection and the image remained unchanged. "Damn it!" He screamed, slashing his hand into the water, distorting the image. He fell back, laying in the grass. He snarled, staring up at the sky. Dark clouds were slowly drifting over the moon. He stared, waiting for them to clear out.

The clouds finally moved out of the way after what seemed like an eternity. He look straight into the moon, glowing so brightly... but it was red. An eerie red color, just like his eyes. Inuyasha sat up to get a better look at the moon, knowing it wasn't supposed to look that way.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard loud explosions and screaming. Bloodcurdling screams that pierced through his ear drums. When he moved his head to look around, it all seemed to go by in slow motion. There was a small village, entirely consumed by flames. There was blood and bodies scattered all over the place. Dozens, piled over each other, covering almost all of the ground. The sight was horrifying.

Inuyasha slowly stood up, just staring as people flew across the setting, in and out of the black smoke. He watched as they screamed for their lives. He watched as parents tried protecting their offspring but they would all die. Inuyasha wondered who would stand up and fight whatever monster was doing this. He wondered why he hasn't moved and tried to help them himself!

He took a tentative step forward. Before he moved his other foot, the smoke rolled over from either side, consuming the entire village in black. He took a step back, grabbing the hilt of his Tessaiga. He knew someone was coming. Through the smoke, he saw a pair of red eyes glowing brightly. His eyes widened.

Inuyasha flinched and gasped for air. The sunlight blinded him for a few moments. He sat up slowly, "What just happened?" He whispered to himself. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead. He looked around but nothing of what he had just seen was there. He was still at the river side. He sighed, crawling to the edge to wash his face. He opened his eyes reluctantly to check if he had changed back.

His amber eyes stared right back at him. He sighed in relief then his stomach growled furiously. Just then, as if sent by Kami, a silver fish dashed across his line of sight. He thrust his hand into the water, catching the fish with ease. He watched it as it wiggled around in his grip. He was surprised it had been so easy.

"Might as well catch some breakfast..." He said, rolling the bottom of his pants up to his knees before walking into the shallow, crystal clear river.

LINE BREAK

_**A/N: Yeah, it took long to be updated AND it sucked! I'm so sorry. I just wrote this to see if I got any ideas. Hopefully we'll be getting more chapters! Please leave reviews to let me know people are still following this! Thanks! :)**_


End file.
